A Hairy Encounter
by behindglasses
Summary: Harry has some pent up emotions about Draco Malfoy and his luscious hair. Will an encounter in the girl's lavatory get him some release? Drarry. One-Shot. Complete.


Harry peers into the mirror and tugs on a corkscrew of his unruly ebony hair. He can't ever seem to get it to lay flat no matter what he does to it. He has tried spells, potions, gels, and even muggle devices like flat irons and blow-dryers. Nothing works.

Silky golden hair flashes through Harry's mind briefly, and he growls in frustration.

Draco Malfoy, without a doubt, has the most beautiful hair Harry has ever seen. It falls in a smooth, dazzling waterfall just past his shoulders. Throughout the years, Draco has sported numerous hairstyles and they have all been flawlessly radiant. He even looked good with that slicked back number that would have been atrocious on anyone else. Wanker.

Harry has always been self-conscious about his hair, and that is one of the main reasons he has provoked Draco since the moment he saw him. Nobody should be allowed to look that good. It's a crime. Yeah, Draco was a right prat when he was younger, but he isn't a child anymore. Honestly, Harry is getting tired of all the fights. He likes Draco, and while fighting is fun, he just wants to have a normal conversation with the beautiful Slytherin.

Harry had discovered his sexuality several years earlier when he shared an extremely repulsive kiss with Cho Chang. It wasn't anything like his mates had described. It was wet, slimy, and just… unpleasant. Afterwards he had done some thinking, and found that he never really had lustful thoughts towards girls. In fact, he was more interested in the guys on the Quidditch team, which had caused some risky situations since his realization.

Anyhow, it hadn't taken Harry long to realize that his antagonism towards Draco was really just misplaced envy coupled with a massive crush. Unfortunately, he can't really find a way to break through the wall built by years of arguments.

Lately, Harry's crush has reached embarrassing levels. He can't seem to stop watching Draco whenever he is around. To be honest, Harry actually isn't all that bad at potions. It's just that Draco has sat in front of him for years, and he can't really concentrate with the proximity. Many a potion lesson have been spent daydreaming about Draco's luscious hair, toned body, piercing eyes, snarky sense of humor, broad shoulders, and, well, you get the point.

Harry shrugs on his robes, sighs, and rubs at his scar tiredly. He really can't do it anymore. He can't fight Draco anymore just to be close to him.

Harry casts a quick _Tempus_ charm, and curses in frustration. His musings have almost made him late for breakfast. With one last hopeless glance at his hair, Harry tugs on his shoes and sweeps downstairs towards the great hall.

Hermione and Ron worried at Harry all throughout breakfast. He feels bad for keeping things from his best friends, but they wouldn't understand. They'd see his feelings as betrayal. To make matters worse, Draco glared at Harry for the entire duration of breakfast until Harry couldn't take it anymore and left.

Harry is now skipping first period and laying on the floor of the first floor girl's lavatory moaning along with Moaning Myrtle. It's all he can do to hold back the tears brimming in his eyes. Really, it's pathetic.

He continues to moan along with Myrtle as has become tradition in the past weeks. Slowly, he feels his mind begin to wander. He's really getting into it, and is just about to slip a hand down his trousers when he hears the door creak open.

Blushing fiercely, Harry rolls over to see who it is and freezes.

Towering over him is none other than the object of Harry's fantasy.

Harry's blush reaches Weasley intensity as he looks up into Draco's face.

Draco sardonically raises an eyebrow and squats down next to Harry. "What's this now, Potter? Do you get off on dead girls?"

Harry covers his face in embarrassment and groans.

Seemingly frustrated by Harry's lack of response, Draco pokes Harry forcefully. "Answer me, Potter. What are you doing?"

Harry mumble into his hands, "Thinking about stuff."

"Thinking, Potter? You should save that for class. Merlin knows that your brain is only limited to so much."

Harry sighs, sits ups, and looks dejectedly at Draco. Up close, he can see every golden eyelash framing those enchanting silver eyes. Harry's heart thumps heavily in his chest, and he stands up and starts towards the door, "Just forget about it, Malfoy. You wouldn't understand."

Draco quickly grabs Harry's arm and stops him. "Seriously, Potter. What's up? You're not acting like yourself."

Harry whips around and tries to extricate his arm, but Draco only grips it tighter. Harry gives up and looks pointedly away from Draco. "And how exactly am I acting different?"

Draco loosens his grip slightly in bafflement, "Isn't it obvious? You're not asserting your hatred towards me like you usually do."

Harry lightly shakes off Draco's loosened grip and sighs. "I don't hate you, Draco. I never have."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Potter? We've hated each other for as long as we've known each other!"

Grimly, Harry smiles. "You may have hated me, but I've always liked you, Draco. Perhaps, too much."

"Huh?"

Harry roughly runs his hands though his hair and stares up into Draco's confused expression. After a brief internal argument, Harry decides to throw caution to the wind. Reaching up, he grabs the hair that he has coveted all these years and roughly brings their mouths together.

After several seconds of painful bliss, Harry releases the stunned blonde and starts towards the door again.

After regaining his senses, Draco again stops Harry. "Do you really mean it, Potter? Do you really like me?"

Harry reluctantly nods his head, and Draco smirks mischievously. Harry looks up in confusion as Draco roughly holds him to his body and kisses him fiercely. Between breathless kisses, Draco reveals, "I've always been enamored by you… since I saw you in Madam Malkins… those stupid glasses… brilliant eyes… bloody heroic personality…"

As Harry catches on to what's happening, he starts kissing back with equal fervor. Hardly believing that his feelings are returned, he plunders Draco's mouth with his tongue. Draco keens and Harry feels his cock twitch in his trousers.

Harry finally understands what everyone is always raving about. Draco is so wonderfully different than Cho. If there was any doubt left in Harry's mind that he is gay, it's been completely wiped out by the searing open mouthed kisses that Draco is pressing into Harry's neck.

Robes fall to the floor, and shirts are hastily unbuttoned. Curious hands roam over exposed skin as Harry groans, "Wanted to do this for so long." Draco returns the favor and pants, "Mmmm, you've no idea."

Draco pushes Harry back and sits him on one of the sinks, and Harry almost laughs as he thinks of where he is sitting and how he never thought he would be turned on next to the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry pulls Draco in between his legs and earnestly mouths at the rosy buds in front of his face as Draco grinds his cock desperately against Harry's. Harry distractedly works his hand into Draco's trousers and massages the warm, hard flesh he encounters.

Are they moving too fast? Probably, but Harry couldn't care less as he begins to tug at Draco's trembling cock. There are too many pent up emotions between the two of them to stop.

Harry's hand moves faster and faster as pre-cum begins to seep out and slick Harry's hand. Draco thrusts quickly into Harry's hand and keens as Harry brushes a particularly sensitive spot. Before long, Draco's thrusts become uneven, and he cums into Harry's hand with an ecstatic scream.

After some moments, Draco slowly opens his hoary eyes and grins predatorily down at Harry as he removes his hand. Harry stares lustfully upwards as he seductively licks his hand clean of the bitter, salty white substance. It's not exactly pleasant, but the look on Draco's face more than makes up for it.

"That was lovely. Allow me to return the favor." Draco purrs. Harry gasps as Draco's sultry tone and roaming hands make his cock throb painfully within its tight confines.

Licking and sucking his way down Harry's torso, Draco teasingly pulls off Harry's pants and breaths on his cock. He smirks as it bobs in response and lightly flicks the tip with his tongue. Harry gasps and buries his hands in the hair he has envied for so long. It's even softer than he imagined.

Draco begins to suck and lick Harry's cock in earnest, and it's all Harry can do to not cum immediately. Draco gradually works his way lower and lower until his nose is brushing the unruly patch of hair at Harry's groin. A particularly skillful twist of Draco's tongue as he bobs, has Harry moaning incoherently. Seeking out more pleasurable spots, Draco takes Harry out of his mind with pleasure.

Sucking to the base one last time, Draco swallows and Harry cums with a surprised shout. Draco gags slightly at sudden onset of liquid, but recovers smoothly and swallows what Harry gives him.

With a sloppy grin, and a gentle kiss to Draco's lips, Harry drags Draco onto the floor and covers them with their discarded robes. Harry wraps his arms tightly around Draco and murmurs into his ear, "That was brilliant… Draco. I can't believe we waited so long."

Draco's eyes soften at the use of his first name, he cuddles even closer, and breathes, "Well, you never were the brightest wizard, Harry." as they both drift off to sleep with blissful smiles.

**A/N**

**Um. So that was my first smut-fic. Hope you enjoyed it. I am so embarrassed. Haha.**

**Drop me a review and leave me some feedback?**

**Xx behindglasses**


End file.
